1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment relates to a cooker.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cooker is a home appliance that cooks foods using gas or electricity. The cooker essentially requires an exhaust system for discharging exhaust gas generated during cooking foods in a cooking chamber to the outside.